


Study Incentives

by harrythe



Series: Ashleigh writes for friends [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Jock Harry, M/M, Nerd Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Harry is a jock, Louis is a nerd in glasses, and Harry needs just a little extra incentive to study and do well on his midterms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Incentives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exhibit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMBER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

“Come on Haz, you need to concentrate,” Louis murmured,pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they had slid down, as Harry started to suck a hickey into his neck.

“Don’t want to,” Harry whispered, his breath ghosting across Louis’s skin and leaving behind goosebumps.

Louis squirmed. “Haz, come on, you have to pass your midterms, and you can’t do that if you don’t study.”

Harry groaned. “Can’t we just play a little bit?” He was pouting, but Louis managed to stand his ground, though just barely.

“No. Study first, play later.”

“Promise?” Harry looked hopeful.

“Promise. I’ll even blow you if you manage to get an A on your midterm.”

Harry looked like a jack-in-the-box then, the way he sprang for his books. He pulled them into his lap, and playfully glared at Louis when he started to laugh. “Well come on then, let’s quit screwing around.”

Louis tried to suppress his laughter, scooting closer to Harry. “Okay, so Mr. Cowell said that for the midterm we’re just focusing on the first four chapters of the book. So it shouldn’t be too hard if you’ve read the first four chapters.”

Harry glanced at Louis sheepishly.

“You didn’t read the first four chapters.” Louis stated the obvious, and Harry ducked his head. “Haz, what have you been doing?”

“I’ve been busy with football practice,” Harry defended himself. “I couldn’t let the team down because of studying, they’d have been pissed with me.”

Louis shook his head fondly. “I’ll make you another deal.”

Harry lifted his head. “What kind of deal?”

Louis smirked. “For every chapter you read, and complete the review for, I’ll take a piece of clothing off, if you get at least ninety percent of the questions correct. And if you get all the chapters done, I’ll even let you top.”

Harry quickly flipped his book open, almost tearing pages in his haste. Louis was usually the dominant one in their relationship, which allowed Harry to let go of the control he had a tight grip on, but they did occasionally switch, and it was often just as good. Louis laughed to himself, and went to rub Harry’s curls, but Harry jerked his head away.

“Quit it, Lou, I’m trying to study.” He growled, and Louis let out another laugh. He moved away from Harry, and cracked open his own books. It never hurt, after all, to study a bit more.

They studied in silence for a good forty-five minutes, until Harry shoved a piece of paper in Louis’s direction.

“Done with the first chapter!” He crowed excitedly.

Louis looked carefully over Harry’s answers, the latter squirming in anxious excitement. When he was finished, Louis carefully set the paper to the side, and stood up. He turned to face Harry, and smirked, slowly sliding his jacket off his shoulders, before crawling into Harry’s lap. “Ninety-one percent,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s mouth.

Harry let out a laugh, and then pushed Louis off his lap. “On to the next then!” It was quiet again, both boys getting some studying done, until Harry pushed another paper towards Louis.

Just like before, Louis glanced through it, quickly checking through the answers, before standing up, and with a deep breath, he took off his shirt, bringing it up slowly, revealing his little tummy inch by tantalizing inch. He pulled it off over his head, knocking his glasses askew, which he quickly settled back on his face correctly.

Harry’s breath hitched a bit, pupils blown wide. He shifted uncomfortably, as Louis made his way towards the bed, grabbing his books so he could continue studying. Harry swallowed, and went back to his own books, eyes drifting towards Louis whose cheeks were pink. Swallowing again, Harry struggled to focus. Eventually, he handed the paper to Louis.

Louis didn’t even bother standing up this time, instead he unbuckled his pants and shimmied out of them, throwing them in Harry’s face, his cheeks growing even pinker. Harry laughed, trying to ease Louis’s nerves, though he had to stop himself from pouncing on Louis sitting on the bed in his boxers.

“You know, if it would make you more comfortable, I could strip too.” Harry offered.

Louis didn’t say anything, but the relief and appreciation in his eyes, along with the slight nod of his head was enough.

Harry quickly got off the bed and stripped down to his boxer briefs. He glanced at Louis, whose eyes traveled up Harry’s body, resting on the bird tattoos Harry had on his chest. He could feel Harry’s smirk, as he always did when he caught Louis looking at his tattoos. Louis blushed, burying his face back into his textbooks. Harry chuckled before sitting back down on the bed and going back to his studying. They both worked quietly, pencils scratching the paper, and book pages turning quietly. Finally, Harry closed his book, and slid his final paper towards Louis. Louis took his time looking over the paper, and Harry began to squirm anxiously.

When Louis finished, he said nothing, just slowly crawled over to Harry and straddled his lap, moving Harry’s hands to his hips. Harry sucked in a hopeful breath as his fingers toyed with the band of Louis’s boxers.

“Well, are you going to take them off,” Louis whispered, breath ghosting across Harry’s lips.

Harry smirked, fingers still toying with the waistband of Louis’s boxers, before pulling them down slowly, inch by tantalizing inch.

“Hurry up, slow-poke,” Louis huffed out, wiggling a little, before pressing kisses along Harry’s neck.

Harry slid Louis’s underwear to his knees, before lifting Louis up so he could get them the rest of the way off. Louis settled back into Harry’s lap when he was naked, rubbing up against him to gain some sort of friction, and letting out a low moan.

Harry placed his hands back on Louis’s hips, stilling his movements. “Slow down, Lou. Don’t want it to end so soon,” he murmured.

“Then finish getting naked,” Louis huffed out, trying to wiggle his haps, but Harry held fast.

Harry moved Louis off his lap, allowing Louis to lay down on the bed, while Harry slid off his boxers, and moved to grab the lube and a condom.

Louis watched Harry with hooded eyes, and a palm on his dick, slowly stroking himself. Harry’s dick was just so pretty.

Harry popped the lube open and drizzled some onto his fingers, before using his index finger to circle around Louis’s entrance. Louis flinched a bit, before relaxing, and Harry slipped a finger in, shallowly thrusting it in and out.

Louis tried to relax his muscles as Harry crooked his finger, stretching him, and when he started to move back against Harry’s hand, Harry slipped another finger inside. Louis winced a bit at the stretch, especially when Harry began to scissor him, as he drizzled a bit more lube onto his fingers.

Harry looked up at Louis, watching as his face was still tense, so he moved up a bit, covering Louis’s body with his own, as he bent down and pressed his forehead to Louis’s, so close that they were sharing breaths.

“You doing all right, Lou?”

“Mmmm.” Louis groaned out, as Harry pressed a little bit deeper, hitting his prostate, making him see stars. Louis finally started to thrust back onto Harry’s fingers, as one hand drifted back down to his dick, and he started to stroke it, biting his bottom lip as warmth spread through him.

Harry soon added another finger, slipping it in with ease, that Louis barely even noticed, distracted as he was. Harry connected their lips, not quite kissing, more sharing each others breaths, tongues lazily poking out and entwining. Sloppy, and wet, and perfect.

“More, Hazza. More.” Louis gasped, pressing back onto Harry’s fingers, and wiggling. Harry slowly pulled his fingers, and Louis winced a bit.

Harry grabbed the condom and the lube, sliding the condom on, and lubing himself up and positioning himself at Louis’s entrance.

“Come on, then.” Louis whimpered, and Harry pushed in slowly, stopping when Louis winced a bit. He rubbed circles across Louis’s skin as he pushed in a bit more, helping him to relax. He stopped when he was fully seated, allowing Louis to relax around him before he slowly started moving, thrusting in and out. Louis let out a low moan, thrusting back onto Harry, as he stroked himself.

Harry bent down again, pressing his forehead to Louis’s, taking a moment to breathe. “Love you, love you so much, so beautiful and perfect, and mine,” he mumbled, his hand joining Louis’s, as he thrust a bit deeper, hitting Louis’s prostate.

Louis let out a loud moan, his free hand hooking around the back of Harry’s neck to pull him closer, as he felt his orgasm approaching, causing his toes to curl.

Harry kissed him then, no tongues, just a press of their lips rubbing against each other.

Louis’s orgasm hit him first, a flood of warmth spreading through him as he spilled over his and Harry’s fingers. He clenched up a bit around Harry, and that was all he needed before he followed Louis over the edge, hips stuttering to a stop.

They both stayed suspended in their position for a few minutes, before Harry gently pulled out, and Louis let out a small wince.

“You alright, babe?” Harry asked, as he pulled off the condom, and tied it up before he lobbed it into the trashcan.

“Little sore, but so worth it,” Louis murmured, pulling Harry over him, so that he was like Louis’s own personal, Harry sized blanket. “So worth it,” he murmured again, before he drifted off to sleep. Harry smiled, pressed a kiss to Louis’s forehead, and closed his eyes. Definitely worth it.

+

A week later, Harry proudly handed his exam to Louis, who didn’t say anything, but slid to his feet instead to reward his incredibly smart and handsome boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the world go round <3


End file.
